The One Day that Changed My Life
by robyntwilight16
Summary: Bella has been crushing on Edward for most of her life. They are both the most popular kids, in forks high. Everyone thinks they should be together. But Bella thinks Edward hates her. What happens when his friends convice him to give her a chance?OOC A/H:
1. Just One Chance and Making it Official

**(A/N)Okay everyone this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it! I tried to keep the personalities in it but i don't think I did a good job.**

**Disclaimer - I wish I owned Twilight cause that would make Edward **_**mine! **_**But sadly Stephenie Meyer owns all the great characters and not me. :( **

Chapter 1 – Just One Chance and Making it Official

Bella's POV

Oh my gosh, can you believe Edward Cullen, how can he act like he owns the school, just because he can play football? …..Okay, so he's the best football player Forks high has ever seen. But that still doesn't give him the right to walk around the school like the most important person in it. Well I'm lying he doesn't act like that. I just don't really like him because he seems to hate me. It has something to do with my ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. They hate each other and Jake won't tell me why. But the problem is Edward hates me, he's one of my best friends' brothers, but I still kinda have a crush on him. That's an understatement I've had a crush on Edward since like third grade but have never actually talked to him. He's absolute perfection, lanky, but still muscled. His bronze hair is always messy, like he just got out of bed, and his face has no room for improvement. His eyes are like melted green emeralds and it seems like every time I see them I melt into them. Absolute perfection. But I would never tell any one I like him, because I act like I hate him to.

And everything just got even more confusing though because now all my friends are telling me to date him. And as much as I want to say ok I can't because I have to pretend I don't like him.

Why do they think I should date him? That would be because I'm the cheerleading captain –don't ask how _I_ got that position_,_ because I don't know, with me being so clumsy and all– and he's the star football player.

So If I'm pretending to hate him, then why am I just sitting here while all his friends are pushing him towards me? Because all my friends are telling me not to go any where because he's coming over. That's when Alice thinks about what _I'm_ going to say and thinks that because I "hate" him so much I'm gong too tell him no. "Bella, am I going to have to answer him for you? Don't mess this up. Just give him a chance!" She whispered and when I looked at her she had a pleading look on her face.

I had to keep up my act. "Fine but he's only going to get one … just one chance. Then when I catch him with some other girl I'm going to dump him. Okay? He's only getting one." How do _I _keep up this lie I suck at lying I don't understand it. Anyone can catch me, when I'm lying!

"Deal, but Bella he's not going to be with some other girl he's not that low." She defended her brother. She was smiling at someone behind me and when I turned around to see who it was her boyfriend Jasper smiling right back usually he and Emmett, sat with us too. Emmett's Alice's older brother as well and he's also Rosalie, another best friend and cheerleader, boyfriend. Emmett's the oldest then Edward then Alice. So I saw Jasper then I saw Edward coming, spun forward in my chair and waited.

"Umm, Bella…….?" I felt him tap me on the shoulder and his touch sent a jolt of electricity through my shoulder and down my arm.

I turned to him, saw the warning glare from Alice, to se him looking disgusted by what he was about to do. "Bella do you want …….. To …… um, come for a for a walk outside with me?" he asked ….. Nervously?

"Umm," I suddenly got really nervous and thought about dining him. Then I felt Alice poking me in the ribs, and saw all my other friends glaring at me. So I sighed, nodded my head yes and got up. He almost smiled; I think he got really nervous that someone was going to reject him. I followed him out the door, trying to ignore all the students staring at me I the cafeteria.

We got outside; he headed straight to a bench under a shady tree, and sat down. I walked over to the bench and sat down, too. He took a deep breath and stared at me. I stared right back, waiting for him to start.

"Umm, Bella?….." He started but paused looking really nervous. Where did the all too confident Edward Cullen go? Was he that nervous I was going to deny him? "Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it…….Bella do you want to go on a date with me? ……. maybe to a movie? ........ Bella, will you …….be my girlfriend?" Wow he really is that scared!

I smiled up at him and answered with, "uh, okay, Edward I'll do what ever you want me to do……. Or be whatever you want me to be." I kept calm but I really wanted to jump up and down and freak out with all my friends.

He returned my smile with a stunning crooked one that knocked my breath away. He stood up and thanked me. He paused then pulled me into a hug, which sent butterflies to my stomach. He hugged me for a good five minutes and I really didn't want him to pull away when he did. "We should really get back now, don't you think?" He asked and I nodded.

He brought his hand to the top of my back and let it slide down my back until his hand was at waist level, and then he wrapped his arm around me. As his fingers slid down my back they only skimmed, it tickled and sent shivers down my spine. He chuckled at this, and then pulled me close.

We walked back into the café, we were both smiling, and his smile blew me away again. When we got inside the whole cafeteria was staring at us and we where staring at each other. He smiled and whispered "Are you ready for this?" I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs. I know I _like _Edward but can it possible to fall in love with someone in ten minutes?

"Bells!" All my friends called. I ripped my eyes off Edward to look at them. The Jock and cheerleader's tables had been pushed together. And both of our friends were waving and calling us over.

Edward led me over to the table, sat down and pulled me onto his lap. Just like all the other couples sitting at the table. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney and Edward and I were the couples. Oh yeah and Jessica Stanly and Mike Newton are on and off. Rose, Angela, Alice and I are all best friends and Japer and Rose are brother and sister too. Oh yeah, Ben Cheney is another jock he also plays football. All my friends –and now, my– boyfriends are in the "jock" group. All of the guys are on the football teem. There games are really fun to watch if all the girlfriends go because the always argue about which boyfriend is the best player.

Edward and I are sitting beside Alice and Jasper on one side and Rose and Emmett on the other. Edward got props from both, Emmett and Jasper. And I got hugs from Alice, Rose and Angela. "Sooooo?..... Are you to together now?!?!?!?!?!" Angela, Alice and Rosalie asked, rushing to get it out, in unison. But the whole table waited for the answer to make it official.

I looked at him, he looked at me and then I looked back at my three best friends. "Are you guys actually asking that?" I said giving them an ashamed look.

"YES! ANSWER THE QUESTION BELLA!" They all said at once….. Had they rehearsed?

I rolled my eyes at them and they all sighed at the same time. 'Stop that!" I told them.

"Stop what?" they said together again.

"That!.... stop doing stuff at the same time!" I explained

"Thank you!" Emmett thanked me for noticing and Rose slapped him upside the head for it.

"Answer the question! Then we'll stop!" the girls pushed, still being annoying.

"Yes….we are ……now _stop!"_

Edward squeezed my waist, trying to get me to calm down a little bit. I leaned into him a little and waited for my friends' responses. "OMG really Bella you _finally _listened to me!" Alice squeaked in her high pitched musical voice.

"That's great Bells I'm so happy for you." Angela congratulated me.

"You finally joined the club, Bella. Took ya long enough!" Rose said then kissed Emmett.

"EWWW! Rose can you_ please_ not do that. I mean he's my brother." Alice said hiding her face in Jasper's chest.

"Oh, shut up Alice." Emmett told her then kissed Rose again. The rest of the table and I all laughed at them.

The Bell rang and everyone got up. Edward stood up as I did and he still hadn't let go of my waist. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as I thought he did. "Bella, we have…." He thought about it then finished his sentence. "Trigonometry together next. So, I'll see you in there." He said squeezing my waist then walking in the direction of his locker.

I got my stuff and walked to class earlier that all the other students. I walked in and headed to my normal spot but was stopped by someone's overpowering grasp around my waist and one of the person's hands was covering my eyes. I jumped not expecting it. "Guess who?" Edward whispered in my ear, turned me around and pulling me into him. "I know you don't like me very much, Bella. But I'm going to do everything in my power to change that." I looked up and into his eyes and I knew that it was not going to be hard for him to break my little act, I have going on here because I knew the second that he looked into my eyes he would not see any hate in them. As a madder of fact I'm looking into his eyes and not seeing any hate in his either. "Bella, did you know you are _very_ beautiful?" His eyes are smoldering as he looks at me. He started to lean in towards me. He paused right in front of my lips and I saw question in his eyes. I nodded slightly telling him it was alright to proceed. He wrapped his arms around me and closed the distance between our lips. He pulled back to fast for us to actually kiss. "How do you feel about me now?" he asked with a smirk. I answered with a shrug. "That's not good enough." He said then leaned in again, without pausing this time. He let our lips move together and it seemed like I fit into him perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. I pulled away this time. He looked at me with an emotion in his eyes that I've seen before but am not quite sure what it was. "How about now?" he asked.

I reached up pecked him on the lips, then took his hand a led him to two seats in the back of the room, as the other students started to come in. He was looking at me expectant. "Well, Bella are you going to answer my question?" He asked when I wouldn't look at him. I shook my head and smiled up at him. "That's _very_ frustrating." He said as the teacher, Mr. Varner came in.

"Okay class today we are going to work on a handout….." Mr. Varner started class but I can't really pay attention my mind was on what Edward just did to me. My heart is still pounding, fast and hard in my chest. All I can think about is how it felt so _right_ to kiss Edward. Almost like we were made for each other.

Jacob is _not_ going to be happy with me next time I see him. It's not going to be easy to explain this to him. If I even get a chance to explain. He's been overprotective lately. He won't take this well.

"Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen are you two going work on the sheet together?" Mr. Varner asked.

Edward answered "Yes we will."

We took the rest of the class to work on the sheet. It was simple review but we weren't in my best class so whenever I got stuck Edward would help. Another thing to like about Edward, he's intelligent and a pretty face to look at.

We finished the sheet, handed it in, then the bell rang and he walked me to my locker. He gave me a hug and said "I'll be right here after school so you can answer my question, Bella."

"And what if I decide not to tell you my answer, Edward?" I Asked.

"Oh I _will_ get it out of you." He said then walked away before I could retaliate.

I got my P.E. stuff out of my locker and went to class thinking about how I was supposed to explain to Edward that I never actually hated him and that I was _very_ far from it now. Then I thought about how I was going to explain it to Jake. If Edward's going to be hard, then Jacob is going to be _impossible. _But I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret because secrecy is_ not_ an option with Jake.

**(A/N) Soooo?....... what do you think is it okay? Should i continue? I like reviews an criticism too guys. Well i hope you liked it and if so let me know so i update.**

**Robyn**


	2. Sulking and Trying to Leave

**Okay here's the next chapter hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all great twilight things.**

Chapter 2 –Sulking and Trying to Leave

Edward's at my locker just as he said he would be. I walked up to my locker and opened it. I was thinking about how close Christmas is. It's about a month and a half away. And what I was going to get Charlie, my father. Until I looked up at Edward, he had a mischievous look on his face. He smiled at me and waited for me to get my things. "I want your keys, Bella. Hand them over." He ordered and then Alice appeared beside me. I pulled my backpack onto my back and looked at him to see if he was being serious. He was.

"Where's the punch line, your kidding right? There's _no _way you're getting my keys…..why would you want them anyway?" I asked. What the hell are they planning?

"No, I'm not kidding, give them over. And Alice is driving it to your house and _I'm _taking you to mine." He said smiling evilly and put his hand out for my keys.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"You'll see, now give them to me." His smile became more pronounced.

I didn't like where this was going all my friends want me to get a new car, because my truck isn't exactly new or "pretty" as they put it, especially Alice.

I pulled out my keys and glanced over at Alice. She had a big grin plastered on her face. I tightened my grip on my keys "There's no way _Alice_ is taking my truck anywhere. She'll demolish it!" I complained

Alice rolled her eyes and Edward said "There most defiantly is a way, Bella." Alice giggled and I raised one of my eyebrows in question.

"What's that?" I asked, tightened my grip on the keys.

"This way!" Edward grabbed my hand with the keys in it.

"No!" I shrieked and he chucked unfolding my fingers from the keys. I tried to pull away but couldn't break his grip on my wrist. He took my keys from hand and tossed them to Alice. She smiled a victory smile at me and started to walk away. But I called to her. "It was an unfair fight, he's strong ….. It better be in one working piece when I use it next!!!!" I yelled as she started to walk away again, after rolling her eyes at me.

I turned to Edward and glared. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised by the jester and still angry with him. "I thought you wanted me _not_ to hate you?"

He ignored that and asked "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he shut my locker. We walked out to his silver Volvo and he opened the door for me. I got in, he shut the door behind me and got in on the drivers side.

He looked at me and sighed because I'm sitting here with my arms crossed over my chest and a pout on my lips. "Bella, stop sulking. Your truck will be fine ….. And you won't have to use it much anyway, I'm going to pick you up in the mornings and drop you off in the afternoons from school." Pushy don't you think?

When I didn't reply or look at him he pulled my face over and tilted it up, so I had to look at him. "I will repeat myself, Bella, stop sulking." He repeated with a playful smile on his face. I didn't change. "Bella….." he said and shook his head, the smile gone. "Fine then sulk!" He said giving up then mumbled some incoherent threat, letting my face go and starting the engine. I put on a little smile for the victory and I hope he doesn't think it is because I was giving up too.

We pulled into the long drive –with forest one either side of it– of the Cullen's house– well more like mansion. It's built in the middle of an enormous meadow, there's a porch going all the way around the first floor, you could tell that the house was old but it was so well kept that it didn't look run down or anything. It's a soft white, all the three stories are long and wide and everything was placed perfectly right from the windows and doors to the garden. There's a river in the back. And the inside is just as beautiful, maybe even more appealing. This isn't the first time I've been here; I spend almost every afternoon with Alice, Angela and Rose, in Alice's room. Painting our nails or giving each other makeovers. I hate both activities but they love it so I just suffer through the torture.

Edward undid his seatbelt but didn't make a move to get out, so I followed his lead but I left my belt on. "Are you finished sulking yet Bella? Or do I have to make you stop?" He asked teasing but being serious at the same time.

"You can't _make_ me do anything." I retorted.

He chuckled and said "I can get you out of my car if I wanted to"

I smiled at him, liking his little game, I'll play along. "You can't _make_ me do _anything_." I repeated.

"Oh really?" he replied

"Nope" I answered, shaking my head.

He smiled and got out of the car. I thought he was going to go in the house and leave me out here, but I was wrong. He came around to my side of the car instead. "This is going to be interesting" I said as he opened my door with a big grin on his face.

He put his lips by my ear and whispered slowly, exaggerating every word "I can make you do anything I want you to do."

He pulled away and unbuckled me. "And how do you plan to get me out exactly?" I asked.

"Easy, just like this." He replied in a calm voice. Then he put an arm under my knees and the other arm went behind my back. He started to pull me out, and I pushed against his chest. But that did absolutely nothing.

"That's _not _fair, Edward. You can't use force!" I shrieked trying to shove him away.

He chuckled "I _told_ you I could get you out of my car!" He said as I was pulled all the way out.

"Well, that was unfair, you used strength and you know you're _much_ stronger then me."

"What, I herd you cheerleaders are pretty strong."

"Edward you're a _football_ player, you're obviously stronger then me. That was unfair."

"Well I guess I don't fight fair then do I?" He teased and raised one of his eyebrows. (A/N I know it's from eclipse)

"No, you don't ….. Not at all." (A/N I was going to stop here but I figured it was to sort)

He carried me into the huge house. Once we were inside he gently put me on the floor "So why did you kidnap me exactly? What are we gong to do?" I asked as he headed to the massive staircase.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, to pull me up the stairs with him. "You're coming upstairs with me, but as to what we're doing it's a surprise!"

"I _hate_ surprises. Tell me." I ordered stopping dead in my tracks. He laughed quietly and shook his head no. He pulled on my hand to try to get me to follow him. "No. Tell me first." I said pulling my hand away and smiling.

"No, it's a surprise and is staying that way. Come on." He explained smiling.

"No.…. I would say make me, but then you would." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm going to make you come, whether you tell me to, or not."

He said with his crooked smile. And I was blown away by it _again._

He started to walk toward me. "Don't move, Edward, not another step!" I warned.

"Or what ….. What are _you_ going to do?" He asked getting closer to me.

I glowered at him and every step that he took toward me I took a step back until I was backed up against the wall. He came up and whispered in my ear. "I win."

I whispered "Not fair" back.

He quietly laughed and lifted me over his shoulder. I hit his back with my fists and yelled "Edward Cullen put me down this second! ......... EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!"

His laugh was musical, but I was occupied, with trying to get down, to appreciate it.

He carried into his room and I was silenced because I was too busy looking around his room to freak out at him. It was absolutely stunning. The wall opposite of the door was glass and the wall on the right was covered with shelves of CD's. The golden carpet was thick and the walls had the same color only a little darker. The bed frame was black and the comforter matched the carpet and walls. Everything matched and looked beautiful.

My feet were softly set on the floor. And I just stared around his room. Then I walked over to his window, wall and the view is beautiful. It's facing toward the forest and in front of it, there's the river. And I can see all Esme's –Alice, Edward and Emmett's mother, she's like my second mother– gardens.

I turned to look at Edward; he was standing in the doorway. I walked over to him, glancing at the beautiful room that I had never been in before until now. It was one of the only four rooms that I haven't entered, I haven't seen inside Esme and Carlisle's, or Emmett's rooms. And I've never been in a room Alice identified as Edward's playing room, I never asked about it.

I stood in front of Edward and thought about how this morning I had to pretend that I absolutely hated him, but I know that I can't do that any more because I fell in love with Edward in less then a day.

* * *

A month and a half has passed and it's a week until Christmas. Edward keeps telling me that I'm going to _love_ my gift. He also says that I'm _not_ aloud to get him _anything_. You rarely find Edward and I away from each other, out of class. And remember when Alice stole my truck like a month and a half ago? Well when I went to use it next it wouldn't start. So now I need a new vehicle.

I told Charlie three weeks after I got together with Edward and got grounded for two weeks for keeping it a secret. But still haven't told Jake yet, I'm kind of scared to tell him. Edward doesn't know that I still spend time with Jake, he would totally freak if he found out. And Jake is going to totally spas when he finds out. But I'm not telling him tonight, even though I could, he's coming for dinner and to watch a game, well his father Billy, is coming for the game.

I'm at Edwards house tonight and if Jake wasn't coming over I would stay here until twelve thirty, since it's Friday night.

"Bella, I want to show you something." Edward said taking my hand in his and towing me to that room Alice called his playing room. He took a deep breath and paused, with his hand on the door knob. I wonder why he's so nervous. He opened the door and pulled me in. There was only one thing in the large room, an enormous gorgeous piano in the center of the space, another magnificent item in the wonderful house.

"E-Edward do you p-play?" I stuttered in awe. He nodded. "Will you show me?" He didn't answer, but took my hand and pulled me to the bench with him. He laid his hands on the keys and took a deep breath. He started playing an astonishing piece that I didn't recognize. I listened to him play for an hour. I wasn't familiar with any of the melodies he played but they were all played superbly. He was just going into a slower tune that sort of sounded like the beginning of a lullaby, when Alice barged into the room. "Bella do you know what time it is?!? It's five thirty and unless you plan to tell him you're dating Edward, you better get home!!!" Alice shrieked reminding me about dinner with Jake and Billy.

"Oh, no! It's five thirty already?!? No I gotta get home, like _now_ Charlie gets home in fifteen minutes and they'll be there like five minutes after!" I replied running to the door.

"Wait, what's going on? Alice what are you freaking out about? And who's going to be at Bella's house?" Edward asked

"Umm, Bella has to get home like now and I'm freaking out 'cause if she's not there certain people might find out she's dating you and that can be very bad!" Alice answered

"Alice! You just had to say that didn't you?" I said. Now he's going to want to know who that someone is.

Alice and I got to the front door before he grabbed us both by the wrists. "No one is going anywhere until I know what's going on and _who_ has you guys freaking out.

Bella, who's going to be at your house?" He stared at me and just the way he was looking at me made me start to cave. I mean I know I _really_ shouldn't tell him I was going home to spend time with Jacob, he would hold me prisoner. When I was dating Jacob he wouldn't even let me go to the Cullen's house because he didn't want me near Edward. I knew Edward would do the same. Jake still didn't want me at the house but I never told him that I practically lived here. That's why I had to get home before Jake did so he wouldn't find out. "Bella, who?" Edward asked in a hard stern voice.

"Umm, Alice why don't we just tell him? He's not going to let us go until we do." I asked Alice.

"Bella, he won't let you leave if you do tell him" She pointed out.

"TELL ME!" Edward repeated again and I looked at him pleading written all over my face. "Do _not_ look at me like that, Bella. Just tell me." He was getting really mad.

"There are too many problems between them. Edward hates him too much." Alice said giving the secret identity away.

"Alice call Charlie and say she's staying the night. Bella, I can't believe you were still spending time with Jacob Black. You are not, and will never again talk to him, Bella." Edward said letting go of Alice's hand but pulling me closer. He took out his cell phone and handed it to Alice with his free hand, and the other arm pulled me against him and he held me tight so I couldn't leave.

**Soooooo? What do you think? I skipped forward because I needed Edward to be protective over Bella or it would be a bunch of nothing. Thanks to fruitsbasketfreak08, Tyler Arianna, aquatink12, bleedinglove93, GoldEyedWonder (my friend CoraCullen22 and I love your name!), minority112239, sweet16994, and .Twilight for your reviews. Let me know what you think of the chapter?**

**Robyn**


	3. Is Edward Cullen Your Boyfriend?

**Well here's your next chapter, hope you like it …. You can here more from me at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could call Edward mine but he's Stephenie Meyer's. I wish. :( ;)**

"_Alice call Charlie and say she's staying the night. Bella, I can't believe you were still spending time with Jacob Black. You are not, and will never again talk to him, Bella." Edward said letting go of Alice's hand but pulling me closer. He took out his cell phone and handed it to Alice with his free hand, and the other arm pulled me against him and he held me tight so I couldn't leave._

Chapter 3- Is Edward Cullen Your Boyfriend?!

"But Edward he'll find out for sure. I have to go home." I complained and tried to get out of his hold. But he just tightened it.

"Not a chance, Bella. You're not going anywhere near him anytime soon, sorry." He told me turning me around and hugging me, but not once loosing his grip on me. "Alice, call." He ordered her.

She sighed and gave me an apologetic look, then dialed the number. "Edward, do you know your acting just like him?" I said making an attempt to push him away. But he just looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"And how is that?" He asked with a little smile.

"He didn't want me around you so he banded me from this house." I explained

"And how long were you angry with him for?" He asked still smiling

"About a week." I said trying to push him again.

"Don't even bother; you're not going anywhere, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him once more time, as hard as I could. No good, I gave up. Alice handed me the ringing phone and Edward gave me a look that meant to tell me not to try anything "funny".

"Hello?" Great Jacob just had to be the one to pick up, didn't he?

"Hey is my dad home?" I asked him.

"Umm, yeah …… where are you, Bells? Your truck's here but you not? The note said that you're with Alice. Do you need a ride?"

"Umm, no I'm good; we've got a car, thanks though. But I want to talk to Charlie; can you put him on please?" I said into the phone.

"Uh, yeah, sure here." Jacob answered. I waited for Charlie.

"Bella? Are you coming for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm staying the night with _Alice_, okay? I'll be over to get my stuff later 'kay?" I told him but looked at Edward, to see if he was going to protest.

"Uh, okay, Bells, _Alice_ right? Umm, I'll go for dinner with Billy and then we'll come back for the game. So if we aren't home when you come, we're gone for dinner."

"Okay, thanks dad, talk to you latter. Bye" I said, pressed the end button before I heard Jacob ask any questions.

"There, happy now?" I asked Edward folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm happy that you won't be around him. But I'm not to happy with you for staying in contact with him. You didn't think I would find out did you? Well, I hope you know that I'm not letting you anywhere near him, Bella. When will he not be at your house, so we can get your things?" He answered, then asked and I knew that he was really mad at me.

I sighed and answered his question "In around twenty minutes, they're all going out for dinner."

"Fine then we'll go in twenty minutes."

* * *

We parked in my driveway and he cut the engine. We walked up to the unlooked door? Why is it unlocked, did Charlie forget, that's not like him?

"Hello? ………. Bella?" A husky voice asked. I froze and Edward grabbed my waist.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here?!" Edward hissed in a whisper

"Umm, yeah it's me. Is my dad home?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No, Billy and Charlie left for dinner, but I ate before I came and wasn't hungry, so I stayed. Is Alice here with you or did you come by yourself?" He asked and I heard him walking from the living room to the hall. I felt Edward pull me closer to him. I didn't retaliate I felt safer, the closer I got to him. I knew Jacob wouldn't do anything but he could have a bit of a temper sometimes.

"Umm, neither." I answered just before he entered the hall.

He came in and looked at me with wide eyes them he glared at Edward. "Bella, what are you doing with _Edward Cullen's_ arm around your waist?" He asked slowly and anger was like an aroma coming of him. I inched closer to Edward.

"Uh, Jake calm down, I ..... I'm ….. Um ….. Edward and I ….. Err ….. Are ….. Kinda….." I stammered.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't you _dare_ tell me you are dating _Edward Cullen_" Jacob hissed.

"Umm….." I hesitated not wanting to do this in person; Jake scares me when he's mad.

"BELLA, ARE YOU DATING EDWARD CULLEN!?" He yelled, I took a step back and Edward pulled me closer to him, to show me I'm safe with him around. He was getting close to interfering; I looked at him and shook my head, I didn't want them to get into a fight. "Answer the question!" Jake ordered.

"Jacob, stop yelling and calm down!" I yelled back, if I had said it in a lower volume he wouldn't hear me. I pushed my body against Edward's.

He pulled me into him and whispered in my ear, out of Jake's earshot. "It's okay, Baby, I've got you." I pushed my face into his hard muscled chest and he held me tight.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, I'm going to go to my room, get my stuff and go back with Edward …… My ……_ Boyfriend_! ...... To his house and I don't want to here what you have to say!" I told Jacob in the steadiest vice I can manage right now.

Jacob stared at me with wide eyes. We rarely got into fights, but more often they were about me being around Edward.

"You have to explain everything to me …… I thought I told you to stay away from Cullen ….. How long has this been going on?!" He shot back.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be with ….. You're not my father Jake. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it!!" I said, pulling away from Edward but taking his hand and walking to the stairs. Edward followed, thank god he didn't start a fight with Jacob. Jake just stood there, stunned, for a couple seconds, then he walked over to the phone. I new he was calling Charlie. "He already knows……you can't get me in trouble for this Jake I did nothing wrong!!!"

"Bella what's going through you're head right now? How can you say that there's nothing wrong with staying the night with him?!" Jacob asked at my door while I was picking clothes for tomorrow.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not sleeping with him! I'm staying in Alice's or the spare room. Do you really think Charlie would_ ever_ let me sleep with him!?" I told him. And he calmed down a little bit.

"Umm, yeah, I guess not." He answered.

Then the phone rang. I jumped up and got it "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells! How's it coming?" Alice asked on the other line.

"Umm, here talk to you brother I've got to get my stuff." I said then handed the phone to Edward.

He listened for a couple of seconds then told Alice, "Yeah, Black was here when we walked in and they just yelled …… NO! He didn't touch her ….Yeah, 'cause I would let him even lay one finger on her." Edward explained sarcastically, and I could se he was offended by whatever Alice asked.

Jake looked wide eyed at Edward. Realizing that he had came close to hitting me. Too close for either of our likings.

I packed my toiletries, and then zipped up the overnight bag. I walked over to Edward and stuck my hand out for the phone. "Umm, here's Bella, talk to you later." He said into the phone and then handed it to me.

"Hey, All, we're leaving now, okay. I'll see you soon" I said to Alice.

"'Kay, bye Bells." She answered back, and then I hung up.

Edward and I walked down the stairs. When I turned around I went up to Jake and hugged him "Jake, don't be too upset okay." When I turned to Edward he was staring at me and I could tell he was mad. "See you latter, Jake." I said and waved, as Edward put a secure arm around me, so I couldn't do anything else he didn't want me to do.

"That's _defiantly_ not happening, Bella." Edward said low, so only I could hear.

**(A/N) So what do you think? Oh I got a question for you people: Would you hate me if I put song lyrics in the story. There will be songs latter but would it bother you if I put the lyrics in too? Let me know. **

**Sorry about how short the chapters are. But I don't have a whole lot of time.**

**So, I haven't been strict on reviews, but I can, don't make me do it!! :)**** ;)**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I'LL UPDATE! :)**

**Robyn**

**Ps. Review! I'll give you Edward candies!!! ;)**


	4. Lullabies and Hospitals

**(A/N) Okay, so here's the next chapter. You're going to have to know that Bella has a major phobia of hospitals. She was lost in one for 5 hours at a young age. And she can't stand to be in them now. Well enjoy. It's one of my favorite chapters that I have written up. Not typed done by hand. (I'm on chapter 9!) **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing all Stephenie Meyer's. I took a couple lines from Eclipse I think.**

Chapter 4- Lullabies and Hospitals

"Bella, you can't expect me to let you hang out with him." Edward said after starting his car.

"Sure I can. He can't tell me that I can't see you, and you can't tell me I can't see him!" I retorted.

"Bella, absolutely not," he said, and his tone was final.

"Edward, yes." I mimicked his tone.

"That's not happening, Bella. You are staying away from him and that's all there is to be said about it." He looked at me sternly. I just sighed; I didn't want to start a fight with him.

The rest of the ride was silent. He parked in the huge garage. We got out and walked into the house, where Alice was in the kitchen making some dinner. Edward and I walked in as she pulled out a chicken. "You guys hungry? Mom and Dad aren't going to be home 'till late and Mom asked me to make dinner," she said and put the chicken on the counter.

"I didn't know you cooked. It smells awesome," I complimented her, while Edward took out a knife to cut it.

We ate our dinner and told Alice about what happened at my house. Afterwards we washed the dishes (Alice washed, I dried and Edward put away). After that Alice and I went up to her room and played cards. Edward doesn't like cards, so he didn't play. We played four rounds of Go Fish, and six games of Crazy Eights. I only won one game of Go Fish. We got tired of cards and got changed for bed. When I came out of the bathroom, after brushing my teeth and washing my face, I heard Edward play a beautiful lullaby on his piano. I walked up to the opened door and knocked on it. He looked up and smiled.

"Come on in," he called. I walked in and he opened his arms for me to sit on his lap. I did. His arms reached around me and he kept playing. It was the same lullaby; it sounded like he had the piece memorized.

"Who's that by? It's beautiful. I haven't heard you play it before. . . ." I knew he wrote some of the wonderful things he played, but did he make this? I can't even explain how good it was; I was speechless. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled, but didn't say anything. "E-Edward, is it yours?!" I knew he might take offence by how stunned I was but it was the best thing I'd ever heard.

He chuckled and replied with, "Yes, it's mine, Bella."

"You wrote that? It's the best thing I've heard you play! . . . When?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've been working on it for a while now. I just finished tonight." He paused and tried to stay calm but I knew him well enough to tell that he was worried or anxious about something.

It seemed like he was going to try to drop it. "What is it Edward?" He looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"I was just thinking about . . . something." He was really nervous about whatever he wasn't telling me.

"Will I like this something?" I asked trying to relax him a little bit. I could tell that he wanted to tell me whatever it was but it was like he was choking on his words.

"Yeah, I think so; well, I hope you do anyway." He said.

I waited for him to say it. I was getting excited. He sighed and turned me on his lap so we could see each other's faces easer. "Bella, I've been spending a lot of time with someone very special lately. . . ." Is he breaking up with me? Did he find someone else?! I felt the moisture in my eyes as I came to this conclusion.

"E-Edward, d-did you meet someone else?" I asked in a small voice. His expression was horrified.

"What?! No! Bella, what are you talking about?" Had I jumped to the wrong conclusion?

"What are you saying then?" I asked as the tears fell down my cheeks.

He wiped them away and pulled me into him, chuckling. "Bella,_ you _are who I'm talking about." Oh, so this was something totally different from what I was thinking. "Bella, the lullaby that you just said was the best thing you've heard me play was inspired by the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You, Bella,_ you_ are what made me write it and it is yours just as I am." By the time he was finished I was crying almost to the point of sobs.

"Thank you for both." That was all I could get out before I started sobbing.

He pulled me into him and hugged me. Once I had stopped crying, he turned me so I was facing his piano again. He started playing _my _lullaby. And I fell asleep listening to it, in his arms.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in the spare room. I could smell bacon and eggs. A soft knock sounded at my door. "Come in," I said, my voice thick with sleep.

Edward's head peeked inside the room. "Good morning, Baby," he said as he walked into the room.

"'Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I just woke up right before you came in."

"Oh, well Esme made bacon and eggs for breakfast, do you want any?" he said . . . laughing?

"Um, okay I'll be right down."

He got up and left me to get dressed and cleaned up.

I climbed out of the king-sized bed and went to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth and hair and wash my face. When I got to the mirror, I saw the hideous mess that was my hair. It reminded me of Medusa's snakes! It was flipped out in every direction. That must have been what Edward was laughing at. It would have been a funny sight if it hadn't been on my head. I couldn't believe how horrible I looked. I reached for my brush and tried to tame the wild disarray. I worked on it for about fifteen minutes, without any success, before I gave up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I went to Alice's door and knocked, waiting for my torturer to answer her door. "Yeah, come in." I opened the door and walked in. She just looked at my hair with wide eyes.

"Bella, please tell me _that_ is a wig ... or … you'll let me fix it?!" She cried.

"It's not a wig … and _please_ help me!" I pleaded.

"Yay, come on let's fix it!" she shrieked grabbing my hand and pulling me into her huge bathroom. I was in for it now. _Alice_ was going to do my hair. I had to sit in the little chair for an hour, while she pulled, poked, straightened, and curled my hair.

"Ah, finished. . . . You look good if do say so myself," she said, smiling and taking a step back. I stood up, walked over to the big mirror and looked at my now-tamed locks. I hate to admit it, but Alice did a great job. My usually straight hair was curly except for the front where Alice had straightened it and pulled it all to the side to make side bangs. My hair was very shiny and looked healthy as well.

"Wow, Alice, it looks great! You did a wonderful job." I complimented her.

"Thanks, Bells, I think so too," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Hungry? Want to get breakfast? . . . . Edward, Emmett and Esme will be waiting for us." She walked out of her bathroom and I followed her.

"Sure, breakfast sounds good, Edward already asked." I told her as we headed down the stairs. And of course, because I'm so uncoordinated, as soon as Alice was off the stairs I tripped down the rest of them and face-planted at full force on the ground.

Emmett walked in at the perfect time to see my face hit the floor. Alice turned and her jaw dropped. A little squeak came from her mouth.

Then Edward and Esme came to see what was going on. I didn't have a chance to pull myself off the ground before Edward was next to me helping me up. "Bella, are you okay? Did you get hurt?!" he asked in a panic.

"I'm okay, I think. . . . I just tripped. I'm fine." I explained, a little dazed, and Edward looked at me in doubt.

"That was _not_ just a trip Bella, that was a full-out face plant. You sure you're okay?" laughed Emmett.

"Yeah I'm fine. My forehead hurts a little, but I'm okay." I explained not showing how much it actually hurt. But if I told them I knew Edward would blow it way out of proportion.

"Are you_ positive_ you aren't hurt?" he asked, pulling me into his arms as Esme came over.

"Edward, let me check her head, please," Esme said, tilting my head up towards her.  
Edward stepped back but didn't take his worrying eyes off me. "Edward, relax, I'm fine." I told him.

"Mom, we should take her to the hospital and get dad to check her out." Edward said, ignoring my comment.

"No! No, it's okay. We don't have to go to the hospital. I'm fine, Edward." I said hopelessly, wishing that he would believe me.

"Mom?" he said, ignoring me again.

I started fidgeting; I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to hide my worries by rolling my eyes. Esme stepped back after finishing her examination of my head and Edward quickly pulled me to him. I wondered why he was worried – I was fine. Then Esme answered him. "She looks fine to me, but if it will make you feel better, go ahead. I think it's a good idea. Your father can make sure she's alright."

No! _No._ NO! "I'm _fine_!" I told Edward for the fifth time, panicked.

"We don't know that for sure. I want to be positive that you didn't crack your head or get a concussion. Please, I just want to make a quick trip to the emergency room; it won't take long, Bella." I started to tremble as he pulled me through the door. I didn't bother struggling. I wouldn't win anyway.

* * *

Edward had Carlisle check me out and as I'd said, I was fine. He said I would have a bump but I'd be fine. What he didn't know was I was now mentally injured, my horrible memories all refreshed, and I wanted to scream. But physically I was fine.

We got back in his car and I sat as far from him as the car allowed. My arms crossed and I put a pout on my lips. My quivering had almost stopped now that we were driving away from the medical building. I refused to look at him – it was all his fault I was getting images that I _really_ didn't need to see. So I stared out the window.

"Bella, look at me," he said and I could tell he was very irritated, on the verge of being mad. I didn't say anything or look at him. He waited a few seconds, and then the trees started to slow down. He pulled over to the shoulder of the road. I didn't move or speak.

"Bella. Look. At. Me." He was definitely mad now. I didn't look at him or say anything. And when he reached for my hand, I pulled away. This really upset him. He sighed, undid my seatbelt and pulled me onto his lap. I pushed him away and tried to climb off him, but he wouldn't let me. He held me tight and close to his body. I struggled to get free, but it did nothing, so I lay limply in his arms. "Are you ready to cooperate now?" he asked angrily after a few moments of silence. I pretended I didn't hear him and crossed my arms again, making no eye contact.

"Bella stop acting so juvenile, please." I didn't move.

Okay so I knew I was acting childish, but the hospital was unnecessary. And he didn't listen to a word I said. Unless I'd said I was hurt – then he would have listened. But I wasn't and there'd been no need for the hospital. "Bella, stop!" he said sternly. I sighed and looked at him. I didn't want him to get too mad. . . . Too late! He was furious now. I looked at him and could see the anger on every part of his face. I waited for him to start yelling. "Are you done?" he asked in a surprisingly controlled voice. I was amazed he could pull it off in his mood.

I shrugged and waited for the yelling I'd brought on myself. "Fine, I'll wait until you're finished, I've got plenty of time," he said taking out his cell phone and dialling the number. "Hey, Mom, I'm staying out with Bella okay? . . . . Yeah, dad said she's fine. . . . 'Kay, I'll be back for midnight. Bye." He hung up his cell. He then repositioned me, uncrossing my arms and pinning my hands to my lap with one hand, so I couldn't cross them again. He tilted my head up so I had to look into his eyes with his other hand. "Bella, are you finished _now_?" he asked after staring me down for a few minutes.

"Yes, Edward. . . . Can you let go of me now?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, I want to talk to you and this is the only way to do it," he replied angrily. And when I went to complain he kissed me so I couldn't speak. I rolled my eyes but kissed him back. I _almost_ got lost in his kiss and _almost_ forgot why I was so mad.

"Good, you aren't so mad that you won't kiss me," he murmured against my forehead, where his lips were then.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me, not kiss me. . . ." I said.

"You're right, _I_ wanted to talk to you. Not hear _you _complain," he said and when I began to object he kissed me again, and again I almost forgot.

When I pulled away to breathe I said, "Well, you're going to hear me complain whether you want to –" He cut me off with his lips again. ". . . Or not. . . . That's _very_ distracting; you're making it _extremely_ hard for me to be angry with you." I finished after we pulled away.

"Bella, why are you so upset? I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. What's so bad about that?" he asked a little irritated. I tried to look down but his hand stopped me. So I just moved my eyes off his and felt my blood redden my face.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" he wondered, tilting his head slightly. "It makes you even more beautiful, if that's possible. . . ." I must have gotten ten shades redder.

He smiled and kissed my forehead again. "You are very good at distracting me too, love. . . . Now what on earth is wrong with me wanting to make sure you're not hurt?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It wasn't needed." I said in a small voice knowing he was going to make me say more.

"There has to be more to it than that. . . . What are you not telling me?"

I sighed and took a shot at lying. "Nothing." My voice was just a squeak and I knew it was anything_ but believable_. I turned my eyes away, so _if_ he did believe my lie my  
eyes wouldn't give it away.

"Don't lie, Bella. It's not a good habit to get into . . . and you're terrible at it, love," he said with a small smile. "Now explain yourself!" The smile was gone, and I rolled my eyes.

"And if I don't?" I said trying to avoid any stories about hospitals, which would make the memories stronger.

"Oh, you will, I've got until midnight. Unless you're planning to wait until then. But still I'm sure Alice won't mind if I ask her to invite you for a sleep over, especially if I let her give you a make over in return," he said and rubbed my cheek with the thumb of the hand that was still holding my face in place.

"You're _impossible_!" I groaned.

"More like _you're_ impossible. Why don't you just tell me, so we can go to my house and I can play the piano for you?"

"Fine!" I said ripping my hands and face away from him. I also climbed off his lap. I went back into my angered position. I knew I was blowing this way out of proportion. "I'm not giving you the story! I have a phobia of hospitals, always have, always will. . . . That's all you need to know. I'm not saying anything else on the subject. Let's just go back to your house." I said in a rush, hoping he wouldn't make me explain.

"Bella. . . ."

"No! Shh. Let's just go back." I said, _really_ not wanting to talk about it.

He sighed and pulled me onto his lap again. He pulled me close, resting his head on my hair and hugging me tight. "Bella, you really think I'm going to take you anywhere when you're this upset? That's not happening, love, and you know it," he said tilting my head up and gazing down at me. I sighed and glared at him.

"Well, then I'm not upset anymore. . . . Let's go!" I said with a fake smile.

"Not until you are happy," he said and kissed the top of my head. Why was he so controlling?

"Then we're going to be here awhile, Edward." I said crossing my arms. Okay, so he was controlling and I was stubborn.

"I've got lots of time, I'll take as much as needed," he said with a smug smile. He was stubborn too.

"Fine. I will."

We sat there for an hour and every time I looked up he was smiling. The whole time he just sat there and played with my hair. When I went to climb off his lap, he tightened his grip and when I looked at him he smiled and shook his head. I threw my back against his arm, and he pulled me into him. I waited for another little while; I just got more and more bored until I didn't think I could sit for another five minutes without screaming.

"Please, Edward. Take us back." I begged.

He smiled and shook his head. I groaned and pouted. I waited for around fifteen  
minutes, and then looked up at him again. "What time is it?" I asked.  
He looked at his cell. "Noon" was all he said and I just sighed.

"Why don't you _help _me get happy, so I can get _out_?!" I suggested.

"And how am I to do that?" he asked staring down at me, smiling my favorite crooked smile. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

I rolled my eyes and turned in his lap so I was straddling him, and I kissed him.

We didn't often have make-out sessions – maybe once every two weeks or so. But that's not to say we don't kiss.

"That's how you do it." I told him and he smiled. He leaned in and helped me forget why I was so upset. I had forgotten about twenty seconds into the kiss.

**(A/N) Sorry for the little hold up I hope you like it so far. I'm loving writing it. **

**Oh, if I get LOTS of reviews for the chapter I'll tell you why Edward and Jacob hate each other so much! So review! Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!!!**

**Thanks so much to all my regular reviewers and my awesome Beta Alice W!**

**Robyn**


	5. Thank you Jacob Black

****

Disclaimer: -Twilight has and never will be owned by me. :'(

** -The songs I used were, The way I Loved You and Beautiful Eyes both by Taylor Swift.**

**(A/N) I am **_**so, so, so,**_** sorry it took me so long to update but I suck at typing and kinda avoided typing it up, I know bad excuse but hey look at how long it is, like 10 pages on a word document, I decided since I made you wait so long I'd give you a longer chapter. It hasn't been check  
ed for error so sorry about that... **

**Enjoy….**

Chapter 5- Thank you Jacob Black

"Still mad?" Edward asked as he pulled his lips from mine.

"No." I answered with a smile.

"Good" He said starting the car. I looked at the clock it said 12:36pm

"My dad's going to call around three." I told him.

"Why?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because Jake's going to be stupid and get me in trouble. I don't know what he'll do but I'll get in trouble for it."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I know Jake, just wait and see."

* * *

We got back to his house and went straight to his piano. He pulled me to the bench and we sat down. He reached for the keys and played my lullaby. While I listened to him play, I laid my head on his shoulder.

When he was finished I kissed his lips chastely and said "That will _never_ get old. I love it so much, it's the best thing I have ever heard."

"Well, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He said moving a piece of hair from my face. I felt the blood rush up to my face as I blushed. "I love it when you blush Bella, I love the colour on you.

He played a series of pieces for me. Then the phone rang at 3:10, which is when Alice called me and asked me to get the phone.

I ran down the stairs, and said, "Tell him I'm coming…"

She nodded, "Um, I'll drop her of, we're on our way now, bye."

"See, you in the morning?" I asked Edward

"Defiantly, good luck." He said, but he looked unsure.

"I'll be fine don't worry, love you." I gave him a quick but passionate kiss and walked out to Alice's car.

We drove to my house, she wished me luck then I went inside. I new I was going to loose the argument so I decided I wasn't going to argue.

I opened the door and my dad was waiting in the kitchen. I walked in and saw a condom on the table along with birth control pills. _Thank you Jacob Black. _

"Bella, why did I find these in the bathroom cabinet?" _I'm not going to argue…_ I told myself over and over again.

"Um…" What was I supposed to say? I can try the truth but I don't think it will work. "Ask Jake dad, he's the one that put them there."

"Bella, how would he have done that?"

"I don't know but serially I don't have or need those….I'm not having sex with anyone either!" I said pointing at the protection on the table.

"Bella, how can I be sure your not just trying to get out of being in trouble?" He asked and I had a feeling he kinda believed the truth but wasn't sure.

"I don't know, but I swear they are not mine." I said and he thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, this is what I'm going to do, you are grounded for a week and can have the phone but the computer is only aloud for school, instead of being grounded from every thing for three weeks. Okay?"

"Deal." I nodded and went upstairs.

I sat there for a few minutes; I was very board so I took out a piece of paper and started to doodle. Then I started to write words and when I read them over they said this:

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
and sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I want to be somewhere where you are  
I want to be where..._

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

_I wake up, I'm alive  
And in only a little while...I cry  
Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight cause I-I  
I want to be everything you need  
I want to be where..._

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

_Just as long as you're mine  
I'll be you're everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Oh baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes_

I read the words over and over again and realized that I had made a song without even realizing it. I said it quietly over and over again out loud, and then I started to sing it. I was surprised at my new creation and a little impressed with myself. I even thought of the music it would sound perfect with it. And I also realized how much Edward eyes really are beautiful and intriguing and how much I adore them.

I went to have a shower and then made Charlie and myself dinner. By the time I had eaten and tidied up after dinner it was late enough to get ready for bed.

I climbed under the covers and was waiting for sleep to take me under when I heard a noise coming from my window.

_Tap, tap, and tap._

I looked at the clock it said 12:07pm. I climbed out of bed and went over to the window. I struggled to get it up but I did and I peaked out. "Bella, it's me." Someone's velvety voice called out.

"Edward?! What are you doing here?!" I whisper yelled, not wanting to wake Charlie. I couldn't see him but his voice didn't sound like it was coming from the ground.

"Move away from the window." I followed his instructions and backed away. Then he pulled himself through it.

"Oh my god, be careful!" I said closing my eyes. When I opened them he was standing in front of me with a smirk on his lips. "You could have fallen!" I whispered in horror.

"Well, I didn't…" he said pulling me into his arms. "So relax." He whispered in my ear.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and his face said he was hurt.

"No! Stay! Please…" I said and he pulled me over to my bed. We lied down and I fell asleep in his arms listening to my lullaby as he hummed it.

* * *

He woke me up and told me he had to get home before Esme and Carlisle realized he was gone I agreed and said goodbye and that I would miss him but was happy he stayed with me last night, he promised to be back to pick me up for school and then left the same way he got in. He's a good climber; he used the tree and the side of my house to get down.

It's 6:47am, so I get up and hop in the shower; I use my favorite strawberry shampoo. I get out and get dressed in dark blue jeans and a pink shirt that has a bit of a lower neck line that shows a little cleavage but not a whole lot. I blow dry my hair and brush my teeth. I put some bread in the toaster and apply a little makeup to please Alice. My toast pops up; I spread some peanut butter on it and eat it slowly so I can waste my extra time.

I read for a few minutes then I hear the horn honk and I can see Edward telling Alice to stop honking and to be patient. I run out to the car slid into the passenger seat and kissed Edward.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked.

"Well Jacob put protection in the bathroom cabinet and Charlie found it. I told him Jake did it and not me but he took two weeks off my grounding and gave me the phone use. So it's not that horrible. Only one week." I said kissing Edward again.

"Okay, stop with the Public Displays of Affection!" Alice complained.

I looked back at her and stuck my tongue and kiss him again. "Bella, you're torturing me. I mean seriously he's my _brother_! And you're kissing him in front of me, it's disturbing!" She complained and scrunched her nose up.

"Oh, deal with it." Edward said and then kissed me. He started the Volvo and drove us off to school.

* * *

The next few days were the most boring days of my life. Until Friday evening after dinner, when the phone rang, "Hello?" Charlie answered, "Oh yeah sure she's here," He said then handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells!" Jacob said I frowned and went to hand up but Charlie stopped me.

"Talk to him." He insisted and I sighed.

"What do you want?" I said icily into the phone.

"Bella, you didn't expect me to not do anything did you?"

"Yeah, but condoms, hilarious…." I said sarcastically into the phone. "And did you expect I _wouldn't _be mad?"

"Well, I have to go; I'm not aloud to talk to you…"

"You and I both know Charlie doesn't care how long you talk to me for and as for Cullen I really don't care."

"Well I do, and thanks to you I haven't been seeing him a lot. And I don't want him to be mad at me when I am aloud to see him so, bye Jake."

"Wait! It's like what six?"

"Yeah why?"

"Put Charlie back on."

"Fine whatever…. Dad?"

"Everything alright?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, Jake wants to talk to you."

"Okay "He took the phone and said, "Hey Jake….. Um ….. Well fine ……Yes ….. You too Jake, bye." He then hung up.

"What'd he want?"

"Not much." Charlie said and went back to the living room. After the dishes were washed and put away I went upstairs to listen to music. I was just putting in a CD when I heard the door bell ring, but I didn't bother to check who it was, probably on of Charlie's friends from work or something. A few minutes later a knock cam from my door. "Yeah, come in…" I answered.

The door opened and in came Jake. "What the hell are you doing here?! Edward going to freak, if he finds out!" I said glancing at the clock; it was too early for him to come. He has been coming every night this week.

"And I care because…?"

"I care Jake. I don't want to talk to you; you're going to try to talk me out of dating him. So, _go away_! You're not wanted."

"I really couldn't care less if you _want _to talk to me or not, Bella. We're going to anyway."

"Why are all boys so stubborn?!" He smiled at me and I glared back. "Why can't you just take _no_ for an answer!?"

"Oh, shut it Bella, and just listen…"

"No, you listen to me, you. Can. _Not_. Make. Me. Breakup. With. Him!"

"Bella, how can you date him, I mean he's _Edward Cullen!_"

"Yes, I know I'm dating him, we've established that Jacob…"

"Dump him."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" This went on for a good ten minutes. And Jake tried to talk me out of dating Edward until ten, that's when I decided I had, had enough of his crap and I really didn't want him to catch Edward coming in or Edward to catch him here.

"I'm tiered and am going to get ready for be now…" I hinted and got my pajamas and toiletries bag.

When I came back to my room in my more reviling pajamas, for _Edward_, not Jake, he was still there, sprawled out on my bed. "Go home, Jake. I'm going to bed and you need to leave. Good night."

"I'm not leaving until you promise to breakup with him. And you're not going to sleep until you say you will…"

"Fine! I will!" I lied, but he knows me too well.

"You have to mean it, Bella. That doesn't count Babe." He said, not realizing that he called me Babe, his pet name for me when we dated. Or did he realize and did he do it on purpose? He was looking at me with a wired look in his eyes, _what are those emotions in his eyes?_ I can't quite decipher them.

I look deeper into his eyes then it comes to me, the emotions are _love _and_ adoration!_ No, this _can't_ be happening! Okay, so Edward and Jake hate each other that's obvious but what if it was because they have had girlfriend issues. I know that Jake went to a party when we were dating and when I found him there he was _with_ some other girl, that's what made me breakup up with him. I heard that said girl was Edwards's girlfriend. That would definitely make them hate each other. So, that look in Jake's eyes says he still loves me and maybe he thinks if I dump Edward he can regain my affection, but I can't give him my love when it belongs to Edward, not to mention that he hurt me too much to go and date him again, I would never be able to trust him again…

So, Jacob still loves me and wants me to break up with Edward so he can have me? Gosh, he's treating me like a prize. And maybe Edward knows Jake never got over me, I should see if it's true, I should se if he still loves me, I should see if he'll say it. "Jake, why do you want Edward and I to break up?"

"Because we hate each other and he wont let us be …. Friends…."

"Why do you hate each other?" I pushed for my answer.

"Because …. Okay do you remember that girl you caught me with?" Oh my god, it is true… I nod "Well, she was sort of Edward's girlfriend, and he saw us too…" He said shyly. I was right.

"Okay, that explains why he would hate you, but why do you hate him?"

"Okay well, I don't know if you knew but he's always had a crush on you, Bells. And well I knew someday you were going to fall for him, and I didn't want you to fall for him because…." He took a deep breath, "I'm…still …. In love with you…." He answered, put his had on my cheek and moved towards me.

"Jake, no." I told him moving back away.

"Bella, be quiet." He said and put his hand on the back of my neck so I couldn't escape.

His lips crashed into mine. All I could do was sit there and wait for him to stop. When I tried to push him away he just took his hand from my face and pushed my hands into my lap. He kissed me and tried to get a response from me. I didn't give him one. I just sat on my bed with my eyes open and prayed that he would stop.

When he finally pulled away to look at me, I was almost crying. I got off my bed and ran to the only room in the house with a look, the bathroom. I waited in there until I heard him go down the stairs and say goodnight to Charlie, "I'm leaving now Charlie, thanks for letting me come over, even though she's grounded… Sweet dreams, Babe." I could just see the gloating grin on his face.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I went back to my room and I saw a note, it said:

_Bella,_

_I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lie, so, I'm not sorry. I'll call you tomorrow._

_Goodnight Bella,_

_Jake_

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage. I crawled into bed and took out a piece of paper; I started to write another song:

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and i get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And i feel perfectly fine_

_But I was screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it was 2am and I was cursing your name  
You were so in love that you acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It was a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that was the way I loved you_

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls me exactly when he says he will  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

_But I was screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it was 2am and I was cursing your name  
You were so in love that you acted insane  
And that was the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It was a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that was the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that was the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that was the way I loved you_

All the verses are about Edward, but the chorus is all about Jacob. That was our relationship, we loved each other but were always fighting, I would get upset, he would realize his wrong and would fix it, or vice versa. The emoitions Jake put me through were a lot like a roller coster.

I then realized I had writen _another _song. I thought up the music I would sing this one to aswell. Writing the song made me feel a little bit better about the situation.

* * *

Edward came at eleven and I didn't tell him about Jake, or the songs. I may be mad at Jacob but I didn't wan't him dead, and the songs would be embarassing to show him.

He left in the morning like he does every morning. He only started staying with me at night time a week ago but I feel like he's been doing it forever.

I get up and shower, my grounding is over today so me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela, and Ben all have plans to hang out to celebrate. We're all staying at the Cullen's house since it's the biggest.

I finished getting ready, then I went to grab something to eat. I poured my cereal in the bowl, and checked the voicemails, "Hey it's Jake, Bella call me." I deleted it and moved on to the next one, "Hey Bells, call me." Delete. The third., "When you wake up give me a call." Click, next, "Bella, call me now! And I know it's you listening, cause Charlie's out fishing all day, with Billy. So, call!" I deleted that one too and ate my breakfast, but the second I finished the phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it but then I thought it could be Edward so I got it. "Hello?"

"Hey, you answered!" Jake.

"Bye Jacob!" I sighed and went to hang up.

"_Wait! Bella, if you hang up the phone, I'll come over again!_" He yelled into the phone and my ear.

"If you come over, I'll tell Edward you kissed me." I threatened.

"Oh, I'm scared now." He said sarcastically.

"Good you should be!"

"Well I'm not."

"Goodbye Jake…"

" Fine, see you in fifteen…"

I hung up anyway and locked the front and back doors. Then I went and watched some T.V.

_Ding, dong._

_Knock, knock._

"Hey Bells…" Jake said from beside me.

"Hey, how did you get in?!"

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "The spare key." Shoot, I forgot to move that.

The phone rang and Jake answered. "Swan residents, Jacob Black speaking…"

"Jake, shut up and give me the phone!"

"No, I will most definitely not give you the phone." He said, then added, "Especially not with him…"under his breath.

"Edward?! Give me the phone _now!_" I screamed and grabbed it from him.

"Edward! I'm so sor–" I started but he cut me off.

"Bella, why can't you just follow the rules? Why do insist on making it so I cant leave you alone at all? I'm coming to get you and Bella, he better be gone." He said then hung up. Great now Edward's pissed and how am I going to get rid of Jake?

**(A/N) So good? Bad? Should I stop? Continue? Give me your opinion. I hope you liked it.**

**Review please…**

**Robyn. **


	6. Shopping and Perfect Dresses

**(A/N) I am SO sorry I know I don't update as much as I should but here's the next chapter it hasn't been checked for spelling and grammar yet but I'll put that one up when my Beta checks it and sends it back to me…**

**Once again I'm SO sorry it's so late…**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 6- Shopping and Perfect Dresses

_Last chapter:_

"_Bella, why can't you just follow the rules? Why do insist on making it so I can't leave you alone at all? I'm coming to get you and Bella, he better be gone." He said then hung up. Great, now Edward's pissed and how am I going to get rid of Jake?_

I hung up the phone and slumped into a chair in the kitchen. "Crap, crap, _crap! _Jake, he's going to be so mad!" I said biting my lip.

"What, does _The_ G_reat Edward Cullen _have anger problems?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not as bad as you!" I replied under my breath. "'Kay, it would be a _huge _help if you would leave, he won't be as mad if you're not here…" I said a little louder.

He scoffed at me and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

I groaned._ Stupid, stubborn men!_ "Jacob, _please!_"

"No." His tone was hard and final.

I tried many different tactics to get him out but nothing worked and Edward was going to be here in any minute. I had my head in my hands and Jake was trying to sooth me by rubbing my back, but _he _was the one making me upset, I didn't want him to be soothing me I wanted him _out_!

I heard a door slam outside the house and my head shot to Jake, "P_lease_, don't make this harder then it already is." I pleaded.

He pulled me into him for a hug, but I pushed him away. I was really mad at him I didn't want to hug him. "Don't!"

"Bells…" He just wanted me to end it with Edward, and he probably thinks that if Edward sees us together _he'll_ break up with _me_! I can't believe he'd risk my heart like that!

"No Jacob, you can't _make _me pick you!"

"Bella, you _know _you still like me, you're still just mad about what happened at that party! If you hadn't seen me, we would still be together!" Just as he said this, Edward walked in giving Jacob death glares and staring at his hands, which were on my shoulders. My anger was let loose at his words.

"_Wait,_ you think that I give a damn about what happened a _year_ ago, Jake?! Well, you're _wrong_, sure I'm not going to forget it, but I know we wouldn't still be together 'cause you would've found _some _way to mess up! I'm done with you Jake. Get over it okay, you screwed it up for _yourself_! You had me and you know what, you threw me away and someone _else _happened to pick me. That someone just so happed to be someone you don't like, so you're going to have to deal with it! Now stop throwing yourself at me, I'm in love, but it's with someone else…You had your chance and you didn't hold on to it. I'm gone now and I'm someone else's. He gets a chance because yours is over. I'm his now, you had me love struck for almost five years Jake but you screwed it up, so I'm out of reach now! It's his turn, his chance, I'm done with you." I ended my little speech in a whisper, pushed his hands off my shoulders and tried to walk away. I already knew I would be making a song about this later. He wasn't going to let me have the last word even though I set him back.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, "What if I don't just hand you over."

"It's too late, Jake, I'm already gone, and I'm unavailable to you, now." I said taking my hand back and shaking my head.

He wouldn't let me go, "Jake, I'm done."

"Well, I'm not." He said angrily

That's when Edward decided he had enough, "Let her go." His voice was menacing.

Jake looked at him, saw the look on his face and let me go Edward took my wrist and toed me up the stairs, "Pack a bag, please." He said once we were in my room.

I quickly packed some clothes in the bag and rushed to put my toiletries in my bag as well. He looked at me and asked, "Are you done? Can we go?" I nodded and he wrapped a protective arm around my waist and headed out my bedroom door.

Jake was still down stairs. He was looking at me worriedly, "Are you going to be okay?" He glanced at Edward who was furious, and that's saying I lightly.

"Of course, I'll be fine!" I said angrily

"I'm just making sure!" He defended himself

"Well there's no need!" I answered storming out the door.

Edward stayed back and I heard him talking to Jacob. "Get this through your thick scull she is_ mine, _mongrel! So, back off, you know she's mine so if I find out you have been harassing her, _you _will be the one dealing with the consequences…" And with that he slammed the door behind him.

We got in the car and he quickly bulled out of the driveway. I didn't dare speak until he did. "How long had he been there, Bella?"

"He just came like five seconds before you called." I said quietly.

"Did you invite him?" he asked not taking his eyes of the road.

"No, he called and I hung up but then he came over…"

"Okay," He still didn't look at me.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we pulled into his garage he came over and opened my door, we walk into his house and his arm was protectively around my waist.

"Oh, my god, Bella, does he not ever leave you alone?!" Alice exclaimed, running to the door.

"No, I guess not." I said quietly.

"Well, you are going to call me next time, Bella." Edward said, but it was more of a demand.

"I will, I promise." I know he's upset with me, but I'm sure he'll get over it, I hope.

"Oh, oh, do you wanna watch a movie, I'll call Rose, Jasper, Ben and Ang. And Emmett can come watch it too!" Alice said clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She can always lighten up a mood.

"Sure." Edward agreed.

"I'm up for it." I said.

"Okay, I'll call them and you go get Emmett, I think he's downstairs playing video games."

"Sure," Edward towed me to the basement and down the stairs.

"Emmett, we're calling everyone, which includes Rosalie, to come watch a movie, you coming up? Or are you going to stay here and be a nerd, with all your video games?" Edward bribed, while smirking at Emmett.

"Don't be a smart ass Edward, and yeah I'll be up in a minute." He said not taking his eyes of the T.V.

He was playing some game where he had to shoot at lots of stuff… I'm not really into video games, so I don't know what it was called.

Edward brought us back upstairs, where Alice was on the phone with Rose I'm guessing, or Angela, "Oh, oh, shopping, we can go today, it'll be so much fun, yeah we should go for sure!"

I sighed and leaned against Edward, he chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on my arm, I _hate_ shopping with a passion.

"Okay, so see you soon! Bye!" Alice ended the call and smiled at me mischievously. "Hey Bella, you could use a new pair of shoes, or a new outfit…"

"No way, Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Please Bella!" She whined.

"But- but…What if Jake's there? Edward you wouldn't want me to walk into him would you?!" I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes.

"The guys can come too! Edward can keep you safe from Jacob!" _Arg, there's_ no _winning with Alice!_

Before I could think of anything else to say to her there was a knock at the door. "Come on Edward, let's go get it." I said to get away from Alice.

We answered the door and everyone was there. "Hey Bella, Alice told us that Jacob stopped by, you should have called someone. Anyone would have came and helped." Angela said

"Thanks Ang, but it wasn't a big deal." I told her, but she didn't look convinced.

Edward scoffed at my comment, and shook his head, I heard him say, "_No big deal? Ha!_" under his breath.

"So, I hear we're going shopping?" Rose says, Angela smiles, and Ben groans, Jasper rolls his eyes, I sigh and Edward chuckles.

"Hey if they're dragging me along, I'm dragging you with me." I told him and he just shrugged.

"That's a yes!" An excited Alice said.

"Fine…" I groan, "Only if Edward comes too."

"Deal." Alice agrees for him, "All of us will go!"

All the guys groan and I reach up and kiss Edwards cheek. "Look what you got me into…" he sighed

"We can keep each other company, and you can save me from the _shopaholics_, I call best friends." I grinned up at him.

He smiled back but I knew I was still not totally forgiven for not calling him, he must really think Jake's a threat because the smile wasn't as light as it usually is.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered.

"We'll talk about it later…" He said and I sighed. He still hasn't left my side since he picked me up. Well, I'm not really going to enjoy the conversation I'll be having with him, later tonight.

"Come on, I wanna go _shopping_," Alice sang.

"Okay, okay, let's go..." I sighed.

"Do we really have to come, can't we stay and play video or watch T.V.? I haven't beaten these three in '_Halo' for_ a while…" Emmett said.

"Emmett you never beat us in _'Halo'_." Edward smiled.

"You're coming Emmett, let's go!" Rose said grabbing his hand and we all headed out the door.

Me, Alice, Edward and Jasper all went in Edward's Volvo and Rose, Angela, Emmett and Ben all went in Rose's glossy red convertible.

"Rose, lets go to Port Angeles, it has the closest mall." Alice called before she ducked into the back of the care with Jasper.

It took the usual hour to get to Port Angeles, but we were all talking to pass the time. Edward pulled into a parking spot and we all headed towards the shopping complex.

"Bells, you _really _need a new outfit! I haven't gotten you anything in like two weeks!" Alice said horrified by the fact.

"No, Alice I really don't need anything… I'm only here 'cause you dragged me." I replied.

"Oh well, you're getting a new outfit anyway!" She said happily and I sighed.

The guys left us to go to the electronic stores, while I was left with the girls who were obviously in all the designers clothing stores.

The guys had been gone for two hours and we were looking through dresses, or the other three were and I was just sitting there waiting to go home.

"Oh, my, gosh, wouldn't Bella look fantastic in this!" I heard Rose exclaim.

"Oh, wow, it's so pretty, Bella come here!" Alice called; I knew I was going to be trying something on.

Rose, was holding a royal blue coloured dress, it had a halter top and was tighter at the chest but after, it flowed down. From the middle, bottom, of the bust there was extra fabric for more of a ruffle. It fell just above my knees and was cute but elegant at the same time. I loved it already and I hadn't even tried it on.

"Why don't you try it on Bells?" Angela suggested

I took the dress and went to the fitting room; I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. As I was changing I heard the three girls talking, "She could where it to the dance next Friday!" I think Rose said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! She totally could! We all need dresses!" I believe Alice said that.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe you didn't say anything about it." Rose I assume again.

"I can't believe I forgot thanks for reminding me Rose!" Alice.

I came out and looked in the mirror, the dress was pretty on the hook, but on me it looked magnificent.

"Wow, Bella it's so…" Alice said slowly. "Oh my god, I'm speechless!" She cried.

"Bella, wow…" Was Rose's response.

"Bella, you are gorgeous! No, better then gorgeous!" Angela said.

Just then the guys came back, "Are you ladies done yet?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yeah, can we go now?" Ben requested

Edward followed there lead "Yeah, guys you must be –" He stopped dead in his tracks and just looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Whoa, man look at your girlfriend…" Ben said and I blushed.

Edward replied a little dazed, not taking his eyes off me. "What do you think I'm doing?"

I felt the blush burning my cheeks, from the way he was looking at me. "Oh, wow Bella, you look… um, you look? No words describe how you look." He stumbled for words to describe me. "Wow..."

"Thanks?" I answered, still blushing.

"Girls, find dresses quick it's getting late, and we'll need them for Friday. We'll all just watch the movie at my house and then we can all stay there the night, since it's Saturday, and Bella's stupid punishment is over."

"Oh and thanks for telling me about the party on Friday…" I said.

"Hey, I forgot anyway…" Alice defended herself.

"Fine whatever; just find your dresses so we can go." The three of them went off to find there dresses and I went back to the change room to take mine off.

When I came back out, all of them were in the change rooms trying dresses on. When they came out their dresses were all perfect for them.

Angela's is yellow and slowly fades into a lighter shade. It has spaghetti straps and ribbon that goes under the bust. Above the ribbon it's tighter, but below it flows out, so if she was to twirl around it would rise and twirl with her. It falls just above her knees and it sparkles, or you could say shines. It's cute, glamorous and looks wonderful on her.

Alice's is pink and strapless, it has a sweetheart neckline. There's a strip of sparkly silver ribbon under the bust. Under the strip the dress puffs out into a bubble skirt and about half way down the thigh there is another strip of silver to keep it tight. It complements Alice's small frame wonderfully.

Rose's is red, at the bust and a band around the waist it's a darker red with stripes and those areas are glossy. The skirt of the dress is pleated or crimped. Between the bust and the band it's ruffled. The dress is strapless, and works with her long body.

"Oh, wow ladies those dresses were made for you!" I said as they examined themselves. There boyfriend's eyes were looked on them and the boys mouths were dropped.

"Perfection…" Was Jaspers response to Alice.

"Rosalie you look beautiful, baby..." That comment was very out of character for Emmett.

"Wow, Ang, you look breathtaking, and flawless." Was what Ben said to Angela.

"We have the most stunning girls I have ever seen…" Edward said to the other boys, but was looking down at me. He gathered me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

I whispered, "Did you like the dress?" He looked at me as if I had five heads.

"Of course, I loved it. But, Bella you don't need a dress to be desirable to me, or to anyone else." I blushed at his comment, I know it's cheesy but it's still touching and charming.

Alice, Rose, and Angela all changed back to there clothes and the second they were all out Alice stole our dresses and said that _she _was paying and not to bother complaining or retaliating. We all just sighed, but we knew Alice enough that paying was out of the question.

"Okay it's Five now…" She said checking her cell.

"You girls wasted the whole day at the mall!" Emmett whined.

"Are we hungry?" Rose asked.

There was a chorus of yes's so we all decided that we'd eat at an Italian restaurant called La Bella Italiana **(a/n is that what it was called?) **We walked in, me and Edward went up to ask for a table. There was a girl working the front and she was all over Edward. Batting her eyelashes, talking in a 'sexy' voice, winking and even leaning forward to show off her cleavage. Edward wrapped an arm around me to try to give her a clue but that didn't work. She led us to a table and said our server would be here soon. She mad sure to flirt with all the boys before leaving.

Our server was male, which made me a much happier I probably, won't have to deal with him flirting with my boyfriend. He had the opposite effect on Edward, Jasper, Ben and Emmett, he was flirting with us girls which was angering the guys and we knew it.

"Hi, my name is Josh, and I'm your server for tonight what can I get you, miss?" He asked me suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um, I'll have a coke, thanks." He asked all the girls the same way and Edward, Jasper, Ben and Emmett, were in-between being furious and disgusted with him. The rest of dinner went like this and we were all happy to get out of the restaurant. I didn't miss the girl from the front desk; check out Edward on our way out.

The second we were outside our respective partners turned to us and at the exact same time they said,"Just to let you know, you are _mine_." It's nice to know that it isn't only Edward that's possessive.

We drove back in the same seating arrangements as on the way over. We had a silent ride home this time. When we got home it was 7:30, but it was already dark. Emmett asked, "Are we still doing a movie? I think we should!" He has a bit of a sugar high from the chocolate cheesecake he had for dessert and he's a bit hyper.

We all agreed and Alice asked "What movie should we watch?"

"Scary!" Emmett boomed.

I didn't respond to that choice, but everyone else agreed so Alice picked out a movie and popped it into the DVD player.

She ended up picking _'Final Destination 3'_ I jumped like fifty times throughout the movie and screamed twice. Most of the time my face was buried in Edwards's chest though. It was after 11:00 when it was finished.

We all decided it was time for 'bed', a.k.a. alone time. We said good night, everyone and headed to the bed rooms. My alone time won't be the same as everyone else's; Edward's going to want to talk about this morning…_ fun…_

**(A/N) The dress links I really had a hard time describing them…. -**

** Bella's Dress: ****.com/publics/dressfinder_detail/9**

**Angela's Dress: .com/publics/dressfinder_detail/27**

**Alice's Dress: ****.com/publics/dressfinder_detail/213**

**Rose's Dress:** **.com/publics/dressfinder_detail/236**

**I hope you liked it, and I'll ****_try_**** to ****update more often…**

**Leave me a review! They make me happy… And type more!!! ;)**

**Robyn**

**P.S Oh, if I take a long time to update again, remind me about it so I get back to typing!**

**I love you guys! *pleading not to have you people hate me for lack of updating***

**Don't hate me!**

**Robyn**


	7. He’s Not Dead Yet?

**Okay I'm **_**so, so, so, so, so, SO **_**sorry this took so long! Please don't hate me!!!! Okay my Beta is no longer with Fanfiction so if someone has the time, and wouldn't mind maybe reminding my that I have to type more, and stop reading so much that would be fantastic! So yeah NEW BETA NEEDED!!!!Okay I wont keep you from it anymore! Go! Read!**

Chapter 7- He's Not Dead Yet?

I followed Edward up the stairs; I am _really_ not looking forward to this. He opened his door and stood to the side to let me in first. "Thanks" I said not looking at him, but my feet. I know he's mad at me he's been acting like everything is fine but it won't be after that door closes.

_Click, _here it comes…

I went and sat on his bed and he sat next to me. He looked at me, with angry and worried eyes, "I don't want to even _hear_ that you were with him ever again, am I understood?"

"Edward, you're not hearing me, let me explain," I pleaded

"Am I understood, Bella?" He repeated. Oh, my god, is he ever mad!

"Edward just let me ex–"I tried to start again but he cut me off.

"Bella, I don't need an explanation, right now. Right now, all I need is to know that you will be safe from people like Jacob Black. Don't say he hasn't hurt you Bell, I know he has, and if he does it again he won't only be hurting you," he pulled me onto his lap. "But it would kill me too." _Huge_ mood swing, he's still mad but he's kissing my forehead and saying that he loves me.

"I love you, too, Edward. But I need you to know what really happened, I know you think I called him or asked him to come over, but I didn't, I swear, I know you don't like him and I'm mad at him too right now." I added under my breath, "Not for the same reasons, as you though"

"Okay Bella, just promise me, please." He pushed. And I gave in; I'm tired of arguing with him.

"Fine, I won't make plans to see, talk or have any contact with him at all! But can you just listen to what I have to say!" I added.

"Okay what's your side of the story?"

"So, yesterday night he called, I told him I couldn't talk to him, so he talked to Charlie, I didn't know what happened in that conversation, at the time. So I went upstairs and listened to music. But then he showed up but I _did not,_ call or ask him to come over. By the time he was leaving I was really mad at him…" I said keeping it true but not telling him Jake kissed me. "Then he called like a billion times this morning…" I paused remembering that he was calling to try to apologize for the stupid kiss. "But I hung up on him; I was really mad, scratch that I _am_ really mad at him. So, I hung up but he showed up again, anyway. Then you called and I tried to get him to leave but Jake was being Jake and wanted to 'protect' me." I rolled my eyes and put quotation marks on 'protect'.

"What Happened?" He asked. _Crap_!

I knew if I said nothing happened, that would be lying, and I'm the worst liar, ever, especially when I'm trying to lie to Edward! I tried lying anyway. "Nothing happened." I squeaked, avoiding his eyes. _Damn!_

"Bella, cut the crap, tell me what happened, you know you suck at lying." He ordered firmly.

"He _didn't_ do anything this morning." I tried I wasn't lying but he caught me anyway.

"Bella…" he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and paused before speaking again, "Tell me what has happened _yesterday,_ that made you so mad at him." He explained thoroughly.

"Um, he told me to break up with you?" It sounded like a question and I looked at my feet when I said it. It wasn't a lie but that's not what I was referring to and he knew it.

He groaned in frustration and exasperation. "Bella, tell me what made you so angry." He said slowly.

I sighed, looked at him, back down to my feet and then to him again. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, debating on whether I should tell him or not. Sure, I'm mad a Jake but I don't really want him dead. "Promise you won't kill him?" I asked staring into the green orbs, he calls eyes.

"No." he said flatly. I sighed and looked at my feet _again_. "Bella, Baby," he pulled me closer. "It's okay Love, just tell me." He kissed me in a way that he knows as well as I do, is not fair for me, _way_ to persuading.

I sighed still looking at my feet. "Hekissedme." I rushed to get it out before I changed my mind.

"Bella, you're going to have to say it slower, Sweetheart." He said trying to calm me down by rubbing my back with soothing circles. I recalled Jacob doing the same, this morning when I was mad, because he wouldn't leave. When Edward did it I didn't want to push him away, like I did with Jacob. It felt much more comforting when Edward was doing it.

"Edward you're going to kill him…" He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, it's very important to be honest, please?"

"Fine… But, don't say I didn't warn you, you won't like it…. He k-k-kissed me…." I choked out.

His eyes went wide, in bewilderment. "He _kissed_… _you_?" Then they went into slits, and were full of rage and anger.

"Umm… Yes…" I bit my lip.

"And you said I couldn't kill him, right?" He asked not looking at me.

I nodded my head. And he sighed frustrated. Then there was panic, "Bella, you didn't kiss him back did you?"

"_No!_ Of course not, Edward I-I tried to push him away, but have you seen the size of him, like that did anything. But _no_ I would _never_ kiss him _ever_! You know that!" I tried to get him to understand, I was really upset now.

"Hush, its okay, Baby. I just wanted to be sure. I didn't think you did. Love, it's okay." Edward promised, as I looked up at him hoping my eyes showed how much I wanted him to believe me.

He hugged me close, tucking my head under his chin, humming my lullaby and gently rocking me to calm my tears and breathing. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke in Edward's bed, by myself. Edward was nowhere nearby. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. As soon as I was done I went down the stairs to see if he was down there. He was, and Alice was with him. I could see he was sulking into his coffee cup.

I came up behind him and hugged him tightly. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and said "No, not at you." He turned his head and asked for a kiss. I quickly leaned in and kissed him hoping it would lift his spirits a little. It did, not by much but he did smile a little and push his chair back, he pulled me into his lap and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Please tell me you know what he's so upset about and _please _say you can make him happy and smile!" Alice cried.

"Yeah I know. See I told you I shouldn't have told you anything." I said looking down.

He kissed my cheek "No, I'm happy you trust me I'm just upset I can't do anything to him."

"To who?" Alice asked tilting her head to the side.

"Jacob…" I said.

"Oh." She nodded. "Edward you were fine last night why are you so upset now?"

"He kissed her."

Alice looked at me then Edward. "He did _what?_" Her eyes were huge.

Edward nodded then turned his head and kissed my cheek again, hugging me tightly, claming me as his own… Even though he couldn't show anybody I was his in the room at the particular time.

"Why are you three so down?" I heard Emmett ask, I looked up and the rest of the group was behind him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alice said standing up knocking her chair to the ground in her speed.

"If I'm not aloud, then you can't have that pleasure… Anyway I'm already planning on hiring a hit man." Edward said smiling for real then kissing my cheek once again.

"Don't even think about it!" I cried.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Please, Bella." Alice groaned "Jacob went too far this time." She said looking up at jasper. "And _none_ of us like him, can't we just kill him please?!" She practically begged.

"What do you mean? I thought he just came over?" Rose asked referring to the fact that Jake had gone to far.

"No." Edward said burying his face in my hair.

"What happened then?" Angela asked.

I just looked down again. "He kissed her!" Alice informed them, pouting ant me.

"Edward man, if you're a man, you shouldn't still be here." Emmett said.

I felt him sigh. "I know Em. I wish I wasn't."

"Get you're ass down to La Push, then." Ben said.

I tensed up and I knew Edward felt it. "Bella you really expect him to _not _kill him?" Jasper asked.

"I-I… Yes?" I answered.

"Good luck with that. Come on let's go." Emmett said digging his keys out of his pocket.

The phone rang. "Wait guys!" Alice said.

She answered the phone, "Hello...? Um, sure. Bye." She hung up. "Bella it was your dad, he says that you need to come home. It was something good, by the sound of his voice." She said.

"Okay… Then I have to go…" I turned to look at Edward, hoping to see if he was really going to go find Jake. He was really thinking about it. "Come with me?" I was hoping he would, so he wouldn't go find him.

He sighed but nodded. We got up and the girls all hugged me tightly. He went over to the guys; I didn't have to hear them to know what they were talking about… Jake and his non-kicked ass…

We left his house and he drove to mine. Not once during the car ride did one hand let go of the other. He parked in the driveway and came around to my side to open my door like he always does. We walked up to the door and he had his arm around my waist. He was really tense. "What's wrong?"

"He's here." He answered as he pulled me closer.

I looked through the window and saw him inside. I sighed; I hope this won't take too long.

We walked in and the first thing I saw was suit cases, lots of them. Someone was here, and they were staying here. Then I saw boxes, not nearly as many as there were suitcases but still, quite a few.

"Dad I'm here…" I called out. "And Edward's with me." I added.

"Come in here, Princess." Princess? He hasn't called me that in a _long_ time.

I gave Edward a questioning look and he shrugged. He brought me into the kitchen and I screamed "Mom?!" It was my mom, in my house, with bags? Lots of them. Then I saw my dad's arm, around my mom. Are they? Oh my god!

"Hello, dear." My mom said a huge smile on her face.

"Are you…?" I looked back at the suit cases, then at my dads arm.

She smiled broadly. I squealed and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Really?!" she nodded. "Oh, my god!" I hugged my dad too. "I'm so happy for you!" I whispered in his ear. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Now, who is this gorgeous young man, that hasn't taken his striking green eyes off my beautiful baby girl?"

I blushed and Edward smiled brightly. "Um, Mom, this is my... boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is my mom, Renee." I smiled at him.

"You told me nothing of a boyfriend Isabella! We will have to have a talk about this later." She answered strictly then her straight face faltered into a wide smile and she winked at me. "It's very nice to meet you young man." She said offering him her hand.

"Well, that was the hardest week of my life I wanted to tell you so bad, Bells" Charlie said.

"You suck at keeping secrets, dad, how did you do that?!" I laughed. "Oh, my gosh I need to call Alice and the rest of them! They'll be so happy to see you, mom!" I squealed, as I ran to the phone. I called Alice and told them to get over as fast as they could and of course she did.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Jake made his presents known I had completely forgot he was here while I talked to my mom.

"Jake? Is Edward still here? Where's Bella?" I heard Emmett freak out.

"Dude, it's okay, I'm still here." Edward said, his arm still wrapped around me tightly.

"Okay, I just had to make sure." Emmett said. "You're my little bro, I got your back." He said throwing a glare to Jacob.

"Em, cool it." Edward said wrapping his other arm around my waist to hug me closer to his body.

My mom just raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll tell you later, I don't want Jake dead right now…" I said sending a look to both boys, telling them to behave themselves.

She nodded and glanced at Jake then shook her head. "Well, obviously there's some hostile energy in here… but do you think we could all sit and have dinner together?" she asked mainly to the boys.

"Yeah that won't be a problem, Mrs. … um…?" Alice trailed off not knowing what my mom was going by now.

"Well, first off, Alice you know I'm Renee and not any of that Mrs. crap… and yes, I'm going by Swan again." She laughed. "We're going to get the certificates again, maybe another _small_ wedding." She said winking at Alice, knowing her love for parties.

I smiled widely; my family's, a family again! I wasn't expecting this at all. "Okay I just can't believe that you're actually here mom! I mean here, here." I almost squealed, as I ran to her and crushed her in a hug.

"Well believe it, Sweetie, I just couldn't live without the two of you, I missed you guys too much." She kissed each mine and my fathers cheeks.

I felt like a little kid again with my mom and dad home and _together. _Like in love, together. I seriously can not believe what I'm seeing. It's next to impossible!

"Okay so as I was saying I think we should all sit down… and have some food what do you all think? You boys look pretty big… I think you could probably eat something…?" My mom said putting a pile of plates on the table.

We all sat around the table, ate and caught up on things. Edward was interrogated by Mother Dearest, and she gladly approved, much to my pacification. Whispering, "He's a cutie, I'd keep him around for a while…" as I blushed.

The boys all cleaned up while my mother told all us girls what had happened between her and her, now, ex-husband, Phil. She had found out that he wasn't as faithful as she thought he was, in short.

But the whole group was happy to have my mom back, we had all missed her a lot and we were thrilled that she was going to be home for Christmas. The holiday was coming in two days and I couldn't wait, I was so excited. Alice had talked me into getting Edward a present, against his wishes and she had picked it up and was going to be showing me it tomorrow. All together I don't see how this Christmas can get any better. Now all I can hope for is that the whole kiss with Jake would blow off. That would be the best Christmas _ever._

**They took a full 180 turn in this chapter! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long but I love **_**all**_** my readers, even the ones that don't review. So don't forget if you're interested I need a new beta so that's it! Other then please Review… even though I don't really deserve it with my lack of updating but **_**please**_** do it anyway! I love you all**

**Thank you so much!**

**Robyn**


	8. A Very Merry Christmas

**A.N. There is no point in giving explanations. So, I won't. I'm also not sure what's going to happen with this story. My apologies for taking **_**FOREVER**_** to update. I understand if I no longer have any readers. I never stopped loving you all. I have wanted to continue with my story, but just didn't. So here is what I have done… I know it's really short for over a year. Once again I'm really, really sorry.**

Chapter 8- A Very Merry Christmas

"Bella?" I heard my mother call from the stairs.

"Yeah?" I was in my room on the computer.

"Come here for a minuet, I want to talk to you!" She called.

I met her in the living room, where she was sitting on the couch. "What's up?" I asked as I flung myself on the sofa beside her.

"I'll just get right to the point. What was going on earlier this evening with the boys and Jake?" She asked and her brows pulled together. The same as mine do when I'm confused.

"Well Jake and Edward aren't really happy with each other… Jake still has strong feelings for me and Edward isn't fond of that. Jake is throwing himself at me to and–" Renee cut me off.

"What do you mean, throwing himself at you?"

"He kissed me…"

"Oh! And Edward found out! Yes I see Edward would definitely have a dislike for Jacob then." She said nodding her head. "What about you? Are you upset with them?"

"Jake, yes, I'm not very happy with him. Edward I think he's overprotective but I'm not mad at him."

She nodded again. The rest of the night we just caught up. I told her more about Edward. And it felt good to have my mom home.

I headed upstairs at 11:00 and Edward came at 12:00. I was lulled to sleep, almost immediately, by my lullaby and his soothing voice.

In the morning I had Christmas Eve breakfast with my family, just like we did when I was little. Then Esme called to talk to Renee, I'm guessing Alice had told her about Renee coming back. We were invited to the Cullen's house for Christmas the next day.

The day went by uneventful and before I knew it I was asleep in Edward's arms again.

* * *

"Baby… C'mon wake up, Love…" Someone whispered.

"Mmh, I don't want to…" I mumbled back, tiredly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Edward murmured into my ear. "Come on baby wake up! It's Christmas!"

"What time is it?" I whined, at him.

"It's 8; I let you sleep for an hour and a half longer. Come on I wanna go to my house and do presents!" He said pulling at my arm.

"Edward! It's eight o'clock! Shut up and go back to sleep!" I said rolling over.

"Fine… Up we go" Then all of a sudden I was being thrown over his shoulder and he was already out the door.

"Hey! Put me down, Edward! I'm not even dressed! Stop!" I yelled

"Morning, Bells, and Edward" My dad called from the kitchen. "Your mom's in the bathroom but as soon she's ready we'll be there too, so see you guys soon."

"Bye Charlie." Edward called back.

"Edward, shouldn't I at least get dressed?" I asked when he put me down.

"No, everyone else will be in their pajamas anyway so don't worry about it."

"Fine…" I sighed and climbed into his car.

We were at the Cullen's house in no time and Edward was pulling me out of the car before I knew it. I had never seen him so excited for something other then a playoff game for football.

"Finally, took you two long enough to get here!" Alice complained. "Where are Bella's parents? We can't start without them! Oh and Bells come upstairs so you can see what I managed to get!" She beamed as she pulled me towards her room.

Once I was sat on her bed she pulled out an unwrapped box and placed it on my lap. "He'll love this..." She smiled.

I opened the lid and pulled out the composition book I had told her I was planning to get him. "This is what you were going crazy about me getting for him? I was already going to, anyway." I said. She shook her head and indicated to the box again. So I reached back in and pulled out the tissue, only to see a jersey with a big number seven. I pulled it out and saw that it was Ben Roethlisberger's Jersey, and Alice had even gotten it signed! "You didn't…" I whispered.

"That's right I got his favourite players signed jersey!" She grinned

"And you don't want to give it to him yourself?" I questioned

"Nope, the whole family got together and bought him tickets to the super bowl and a symphony for next year." She explained.

If you haven't realized it yet, my boyfriend's family is totally loaded… Me, being someone who doesn't like having money spent on myself, doesn't particularly look forward to gift giving holidays. I'll love this Christmas! Ah, sarcasm such a wonderful thing, isn't it?

* * *

"Okay, time for presents, Charlie and Renee are here! So, let's start!" Alice exclaimed in her perky voice.

"Oh! Oh! Me first! Me first!" Can you guess who that was? Starts with an 'E' and ends in a 'mmett'?

"Oh fine but then Bella. I can't wait until you see what we got you!" More Alice jabber does she ever stop?

Emmett ripped through all the wrapping paper he was handed and ended up with super bowl tickets, a new game system and about a billion new video games to go with it.

I was then handed two boxes. I read the tag to see that the first, bigger one was from all the Cullen's. I tore through the tissue paper and saw nearly a dozen old books. I picked out a couple of them to read the titles and saw that I had ten first editions of my favorite classics. To say the least I was speechless. I just sat there staring at them, mouth gaping. Then I squealed and ran around the room giving hugs to my extended family. I couldn't believe what they had gotten me.

"Well now I wish that you had opened our gift first Bells. There's no chance we could ever beat that." Charlie laughed.

"It's the thought that counts, my dear." My mom said.

I opened the lid to the other much smaller box and found a set of keys. "Keys? What are they for?" I asked my parents.

"Go check the driveway, Princess. I hope you like it." My father called as I headed to the door with my friends following close behind me.

Sitting right there, between Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche was a car. But, it wasn't just any car, it was an Audi S5. I stood there staring at it for a couple seconds before I booked it over to the beautiful peace of medal and just stared, running my hand over the hood.

"Bella… This is one nice car." Rosalie said from behind me, all I could do was nod my head.

"What do you think Bells?" My dad called from the Cullen's door.

"This is mine? Like actually mine to drive?" I asked in awe. How did he know I had wanted this car ever since I had started thinking about getting a car?

"Yes, Bella dear, it's all yours" Mom smiled from beside dad.

I was hugging them both in a death grip that could put Emmett in a run for his money. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After much praise over my new car and Esme yelling at us to get back inside before we "caught our death in this freezing weather!" we were back around the tree opening the rest of the presents.

"Don't think you haven't gotten out of my present Bella, it's in my room. I plan to give it to you when we have a moment alone." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Edward's turn!" Alice shouted over the chatter of the group.

"I thought you were a part of the first editions?" I whispered back as she dug around to find his presents under all the wrapping paper and tissue paper.

"Ah ha! Here we are." She handed him the presents.

First he opened the one from his family. "You did not do this! There is _no_ way that you guys got your hands on tickets for both me _and _Emmett!" He exclaimed when he saw the football tickets.

"Keep looking…" Carlisle told him.

"There's _more_? My god!" His eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw the second set of tickets.

He did his round of hugs, than went on to the next gift. He pulled out the jersey and had the exact reaction (other then the squealing) as I had with my gifts, just sitting there gaping at it.

"Bella… How?" I smiled at Alice and winked.

"Ask your sister, she's the one that got her hands on it."

The siblings talked about the findings of his present until Esme called everyone for the feast she called Christmas Brunch. Let's just say there was _a lot_ of food.

Edward and I didn't have that moment to ourselves until 10:00 that night.

"Okay, here you go." He handed my a little box. I slipped off the lid and saw a beautiful bracelet. It was silver and was lined with diamonds and emeralds. The green jewels reminded me an awful lot of my loves eyes. They were almost the exact shade. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Look at the inside." He whispered.

There were words engraved. "And you thought I hated you? All I needed was a little push. Love, Edward"

He wiped the tears as they fell from my eyes. "What do you think, Love? Do you like it?"

"Love isn't a strong enough word for what I feel about your gift. Thank you Edward. I love you, so much."

He placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, Bella. Merry Christmas, Love."

**A.N. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Robyn.**


	9. Get It Through Your Thick Head I'm Done

**Hey look at this another update! In less then a month! This one has a little bit more drama then the last one. More Bella Jacob drama. But Edward isen't nearly as much of an ass as he has been in the beginning.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Bella, it's for you!" My mom called. I headed down the stairs, watching the ground. Knowing me I would fall and crack my skull.

When I looked up I saw who was at the door and knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"Hey, Bells!" His deep husky voice rang. "Mrs. Swan." He nodded toward my mother.

"Get out, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. Just leave Jacob." I said from the stairs.

"Isabella!" Mom scolded. "Watch that tone."

"Sorry. Jake I really can't deal with you right now. Edward's on his way and –" The silver Volvo pulling into my driveway cut me off. "Wonderful! Now he's gonna be in a crappy mood! Thanks Jake!" I said with forced enthusiasm.

Edward slipped out of his car and stalked up to the house. "Black." He said without looking at Jake. "Good morning Renee. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm just peachy." He said glancing at Jacob. "Morning, love." He said planting an obvious kiss to my lips.

"Hi." I smiled up at him. He was a lot more pleasant then I thought he would be. "Are we ready? Jacob was about to leave." I sneered at Jake.

"Actually I need to give you your Christmas present." Jake said, holding up a little box.

I looked away from him, not accepting it. "Bella, quit it and take the damn gift." He sighed.

"Fine!" I opened it and saw a charm. When I had dated Jake he bought me a charm bracelet and that was what he always got me for gifts, a new charm.

This one had a heart with a lock in the center and said "Only you have the key." In tiny writing.

"I… Why must you always put me on the spot? Jake you know I can't accept this!" I said thrusting it back at him. "I'm with him, Jacob, it's done! Over! Stop it! It's been done for a while now! I shouldn't have to deal with this! Give it up!" I put the present back in his hand grabbed my jacket and put on my boots. With Edward's had in mine I headed out to the Volvo, I didn't want to take my new baby when I was in this mood.

"Bella! Stop! I was apologizing! Damn it Bella! You were supposed to forgive me! Would you just listen for five seconds?" He yelled at me.

I stopped and swiveled on my foot to face him. I looked him dead in the eye and said. "Well, I guess not everything can always go your way then, now can it? Get over yourself Jake. This is not you! If this is what you have become, then I don't know you! And I don't want anything to do with you! Stop being so shallow. And. Get. Over. Yourself. This is done! I'm done. Well actually I've been finished for a long time now so just back off will you. I told you that I'm with Edward now! Ok, so you are just going to have to learn how to deal with that!" Then I turned around and marched over to the passenger seat and slid in.

* * *

"Edward I need a piece of paper and a pen now please." I said when we were in his room. We hadn't said anything since my outburst, but he was looking at me with awe still.

As soon as the paper was in front of me the words just came flowing…

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even without fists held high yeah_

_Never would have worked out right yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now_

_I can't stop_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss_

_Then we could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Already gone already gone already gone Oooo oh_

_Already gone already gone already gone yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone..._

I relaxed as soon as I got all the frustration out and the words were on the page. I took a deep breath and read the words I had done it again. I had written another song. But, this time in front of Edward, who was now looking at me questioningly.

"That wasn't the first time you did that was it?" He asked, still looking at the paper.

"No not exactly… I've done it a couple of times before. It helps me relieve stress. And get whatever's bothering me off my back. I don't know I guess I rant on paper?" I tried to explain.

"Can I see the others?" He asked. Not demanded but asked. And that meant a lot to me, so I was stuck between wanting to keep it personal and trusting him to keep it to himself. Also I didn't want him to think I was corny for writing about his 'beautiful eyes'. I was a little upset with my self for writing in front of him at all; it was supposed to be just something that I kept to myself.

I figured that since he wasn't being demanding and controlling I shouldn't push it. I knew how he got when he was irritated or mad and didn't particularly want to see it.

"Yeah I guess if you really want to… They really aren't much." I finally agreed.

"If they're anything like what you just did here I'm sure they are brilliant." He said as we headed out of his room and back to my place.

**Ok so I have another chapter written. Should I just post it or wait until ive got chapter 11 done too like i did with this one? The thing is i don't know what I'm going to do with the story after chapter 10. Let me know what you think I should do!**

**Oh! And I have a One Shot that is finished that Just needs to be typed up, so I might post that too.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Robyn.**


	10. The Songs

**Chapter 10- The Songs**

"Hey, Mom! Edward and I are going up to my room." I called when we got to my place.

"How many have you done?"

"Two, Beautiful Eyes…" My cheeks went bright red, "And The Way I Loved you." I explained as I reached into the drawer and pulled out the papers that had my lyrics on them. "Okay, this one is Beautiful Eyes…" Why was I so nervous about letting him see this?

I watched as he read it over. As he was looking it over I couldn't believe how bright his eyes got, they were shining.

"Bella… Baby, this is really, really good." He whispered going over it again.

"Really? You like it?" I asked quietly.

"Like it? Babe this is fantastic, I love it!" He said looking up at me. "Lets see the other one, please?" He held his hand out and I passed him my second song.

"Is this about one person or two? When did you write these? Who was the first one about?" He rambled all at once.

"Slow down, one question at a time. This one's about two people the verses are about you," my face got even darker "but the chorus is about Jacob. I wrote the Beautiful Eyes right after Jake got me grounded and I was bored. This one," I gestured to the song in his hands "was written in anger right after he kissed me." My smile dropped as I remembered how upset I had been. "You know who the first one was about." He didn't say anything, so I looked down and whispered, "You." in embarrassment.

"Oh, Bella…" He leaned over, tilted my head up and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. "I love you, baby." He said softly against my mouth. He pulled back and whispered, withe wso much emotion it blew me away "They are _beautiful_."

"Thank you, but they really aren't much." I shook my head, "Just a way to burn of steam, I guess."

"But they can be. My uncle can help with that." He smiled, brightly.

"Help how?" I questioned, **cautiously **.

"He's a music producer." His smile kept getting wider.

"You want to take these to you' reUncle Steve?" I exclaimed. "They aren't worth that Edward!" I shook my head hard.

"I think they are."

"You aren't serious!" I felt my eyes get wider. "... Are you?"

"I am!" He nodded. "Think about it you could totally put music to these. And have you heard your voice. It's wonderful. Let's go to my place and see if we can put some music to it on the piano or guitar." It looked like his smile might crack his face open it was so big.

"Okay?" I said unsurely.

He drove us over and practically dragged me up to his room. "Guitar for the first one, for sure." He said. "Do you have a melody for it?" I nodded and hummed what I thought after I had first written it. "Perfect, can you do the first bit again, please." I hummed the first line and he played the notes on the instrument then wrote them down if I said it was right. We did this for a couple hours until we got the first verse and chorus done. Then we went downstairs and had something to eat. That was all we did for the next couple days. Work through the songs until we had the music down.

"I think we're ready to call Uncle Steve." He smiled at me." They aren't ready to be recorded or anything yet but we can see what he thinks."

He called his uncle and asked him if we could come up for a day next week; he lived in Seattle. And before I knew it we were knocking on his door with Edward's guitar slung over his back and me humming the songs to make sure that I knew the words. Even though we had done nothing but go over them for the last week I still didn't feel like I had them quite memorized. Not to mention i was so nervous i wasn't sure if i would be able to recal the lyrics when we were showing his uncle.

We did the songs in front of Uncle Steve and it went over pretty well. "So, who were you covering? I don't recognize the songs. And Ed, "Edward glared at him for the nickname, "you got a girl here with a damn sweet voice."

"See Bella, I told you, you can sing!" He grinned at me. And they weren't covered, Bells wrote them." Edward smiled proudly at me.

"So a sweet voice _and _she can write too? Well what about the music?" He asked.

"That was both of us. Well, with the first one she had already thought about music but for the other two we did together."

"Well we can all see that you to work well together. They are very nice pieces. When are we recording?" He looked at Edward and Edward smiled brilliantly at me.

"You really think they're good enough for that?" I spoke up?, quietly.

"I definitely think they are. They need a little work. Put in some more instrumental but we can work that out later. And we don't have to do it today or anything. Just let me know when you think your ready and we will get you all set up. What you say?"Uncle Steve looked to me then to Edward.

"I think I can talk her into it. I knew you'd think she was as good as I did!" Edward smiled, he seemed to be doing that lots. "Thanks, oh and mom sends her love."

"Send her mine back and you behave yourself." He winked at Edward as he lead us out the door.

"Sure, Sure. We'll see you later." Edward waved as he opened my door for me.

"What did I say Babe, they were great and he loved them. Great job Bells." He leaned over the consol and kissed me.

I smiled up at him. "He liked them." I blushed and we headed back to Forks.

"I'll see you later tonight. Love you." I called as I reached up and kissed him quickly

"Bye, Love you too." He called as he headed back to his car from my door step.

"How'd it go, Bella?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Really well, he wants to record it." I told her.

"Oh! Really! That's great, Bells!" She exclaimed, coming over to hug me.

"What's great?" Dad asked coming in from work.

"Edward and Bella went down to Edward's uncle's today and he's a music producer. He wants to record a couple pieces Edward and Bells have done." Mom explained.

"Oh well, Congrats Bells." Dad said. "Maybe it can take you somewhere. If that's where you want to go in your life."

"Maybe, just maybe it can." I said back.

**A.N.**

**Ok, Ok well I know that I suck at updating and everything I've had this for a very long time, forgot about it then had a reminder so I checked and here it is! Um I'm the only one that looks over this, so sorry for the spelling mistakes! So ya I'm sorry about the lack of updates and drop a review if you'd like!**

**Robyn!**


End file.
